


I love you.

by InTheBreadBin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, not really angst, prompt, these boys love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheBreadBin/pseuds/InTheBreadBin
Summary: Based on a prompt from @grangerdanger77 on tumblr. Stanlon- Mike joins the Uris family for dinner. Stan’s nervous, because as far as his parents know, Mike is just a “good friend.”For Day 3 of the Losers Camp on tumblr.





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short little thing that I quickly wrote for Day 3 of the Losers Camp. I’m in the Stanley Uris tent!

“What if they hate me?” Stan was on the way to a panic attack, as he dried his hair and attempted to tame it. He could practically hear Richie’s eye roll from the other side of the phone.

“Stanny, it’ll be fine. Bevvie says so as well.” 

“Rich, they think Mike is a friend. Fuck, they think I’m straight as well.” 

The reason for Stan’s stress was today he was introducing Michael Hanlon to his parents as his boyfriend. Mike was the love of his life, one of his best friends since thirteen. They’d been together for 9 months now and Mike had finally convinced him to tell his parents leading to his current dilemma. 

“Dude, Eddie’s here so I gotta skidaddle. It’ll be fine, okay. Bill said he’ll be home from his date with Audra at 9 in case shit goes south and Bev will be at Benny’s house if you need them.” Stan took in a deep breath and fixed his collar.

“Okay, thanks Richie. Love you.” Richie chuckled.

“Love ya too Stanny. Good luck.” He dropped the call, leaving Stan alone with his thoughts. He didn’t know how his parents would react. When he told his mother that Richie and Eddie were together his mother responded with a noncommittal ‘That’s nice dear.’ She would probably react differently to it being her own son though. His dad terrified him. He saw Stan as the next man of the house and fully expected to grow up, marry a Jewish woman and carry on the Uris lineage. He would be disgusted. Stan took in another breath and blinked back tears as the doorbell rang. He slowly descended downstairs and looked into the kitchen, where his mother was on the phone to one of her friends while cooking whatever was for dinner. He opened the door.

“Hey Stanny.” Mike smiled at him. He looked amazing as always, wearing a blue button up and khakis that he only wore for special occasions and holding a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers. Stan smiled and hugged him before leading him up to his room. Once they had privacy he kissed him, smiling as he leaned in. 

“Hey love.” Mike grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

“Are you nervous? I know this is a really big thing for you.” Stan’s heart melted, Mike was always so considerate. It was one of the many reasons why he loved Mike so much.

“Michael! Stanley! Dinner is ready.” They both looked at each other with nervous expressions.

“No matter what happens, I love you Stanny.” Mike kissed him gently.

“I love you too Mikey.” They walked downstairs, greeted by Stan’s mother. 

“Mike, how are you?” She hugged him and laughed when she saw the flowers. “Dear, these are beautiful. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome Mrs Uris, and I’m okay thank you.” 

“Let’s eat, I made pasta. Vegetarian of course.” Mike grinned and they sat down at the table, Stan’s father acknowledging them with a curt nod. They started eating and Stanley cleared his throat. 

“Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you.” His parents both looked up. “Mike is my boyfriend. We’re together.” Stan’s parents looked shocked but were silent. About a minute went by before his dad got up.

“I need some time to think this through. Excuse me.” He left, taking Stan’s hope with him. Andrea got up and wrapped her arms around the both of them. 

“How long?” Mike smiled at took Stan’s hand.

“About nine months.” She grinned at them.

“Well let’s continue dinner and talk some more.” Stan’s mom said, sitting back down.

 

They had finished dinner and Stan got up, grabbing Mike’s hand. “Mom, we’re going upstairs.” 

“Okay honey, leave the door open though!” She laughed and waved them off as they ran upstairs. Stan closed the door and hugged Mike. He kissed him then, soft and sweet before deepening it as they fell on the bed.

“I love you.” He mumbled, resting his forehead on Mike’s. 

“Love you too babe.”

About an hour later Stan’s father came back, knocking gently on the open door. He found his son with his hand interlocked with Mike’s as they lay down listening to music.

“Stanley. Mike.”

“Dad.” Stan sat up facing his father and Mike doing the same.

“You can’t help the way you are. You’re gay, or bisexual, I don’t know. But before all of that you are my son and that is what matters to me.” He turned to Mike. “You look after my son Michael, I can see he loves you very much.” Stan’s eyes were overflowing with tears and he stepped forward to hug his dad. 

“Thanks dad. I-I love you.”

“I love you too son.” He patted Mike’s shoulder before letting go of Stan and walking out. Stan looked at Mike and smiled.

“We did it.” Mike smiled back and took his hand.

“It was more you than me, but yeah, we did it.” Stan pulled him back down on the bed so they were face to face. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Stan connected their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and comment!  
> Follow me on tumblr: @inthebreadbinwrites  
> Instagram: @inthebreadbin


End file.
